Dil Dosti Dance FanFiction Part 1
by DegrasssiLuva
Summary: This is DIL DOSTI DANCE. This is like a proper FanFiction, as in there is a fake character in it. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. It is actually pretty good, because it is different. If you ahve any requests for Fanfics please just send me message.
1. Chapter 1:Great first impression

**This story is SUPER DIFFERENT. This is literally a fanfiction. There will be a new girl, her name is Kiara Prakash. This is kind of like Tani's story, but different. She is the new girl but she can dance and is not hated but most people. OK. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

Characters

Kiara Rai Prakash (a.k.a Kria)

Sharon Rai Prakash

Reyaansh Singhania (a.k.a Rey)

Swayam Sekhawat

Neha Kapoor

Vicky Kalsi

Nilesh Kotian (a.k.a Nil)

Vishaka

Simi Malhotra

Rini Shah

Bharat Ragathi

Amar

Others

Kria Ghai (when I am talking about her, I will spell her name Kriya)

Mr. Rai Prakash

Shivam

**THE STORY**

_(Rey's P.O.V)_

My friends were trying to set me up with a girl. I do not know how that will help, but they keep trying. Even after I shouted at them, and told them that I was okay. They were bad at it anyway, they sent the dumbest girls. My thoughts were interrupted by someone banging into me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No it was my fault," she said, and she walked of.

I hadn't recognized her face. I kept on walking to the canteen. Apparently there was a meeting for the **Dazzlers and Weaklings**. I reached the canteen and only saw **Nil, Vicky, Neha, and Vishaka**. I didn't know where the rest was. Then suddenly **Bharat, Amar, Rinni, Simmi, Sharon and Swayam** came like 5 minutes later.

"Ok so why are we here?" I asked.

"We need to find a sixth dancer," said Swayam, "otherwise we won't be able to compete."

"So we were wondering whether you all could keep your eye open for a really good dancer. Then send them to Swayam, and we'll see if they can be the sixth dancer," said Sharon.

So this is was why were called here. So that we could be asked to look for a sixth dancer.

"Ok, if that's all can I leave now," I said.

"Ek minute Rey," said Sharon, " hum charity event discuss karne padega."

"We need to think of idea's to do to raise money," said Swayam.

"Umm I don't know, because there are many things we could do," I said.

"Well why don't we think about it, then we can all meet tomorrow to discuss it," she said.

We all nodded. Then the bell rang we had to go to class.

AT LUNCH

I was walking along when I heard music coming out of one of the dance studios. I peeped in and saw a girl dancing. She was amazing, but she was dancing blind folded. I thought only I did that. She was really good, she flowed to the music really well. When the song finally ended to did a spin and leaned back. She then lost balance, and I couldn't help but catch her. I just stared down for a few seconds, but then she immediately shot back up and ripped the blind fold off. It was the girl from the morning. She immediately went to the corner and got her bags.

"You are amazing," I said. No reply, "sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I heard the music, and I got mesmerized by your dancing." Still no response. "What cat got your tongue?"

"I don't talk to strangers," she said, gathering her stuff.

She put on her glasses, she looked better without them on.

"Well then. I am Reyaansh, **Reyaansh Singhania**," I said.

I held my hands out for her to shake it.

"Kiara, Kiara Prakash," she said, taking my hand. Something weird happened then. I felt like everything had frozen. I snapped back to reality.

"Nice to meet you Kiara," I said.

"Nice to meet you too Reyaansh," she said.

"Please call me Rey," I said.

Her hand immediately shot to her side, I didn't say anything. But I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"So are you new here? I haven't seen you around before," I said.

"Yes, I started today," she said.

"Can I show you around," I asked her.

"Sure" she said, nodding.

"Before we leave can I say something," I asked. She nodded. "Don't wear your glasses. You look much prettier without them."

I took them off her, and gave them to her. She put them in her bag smiling. We headed out. I showed her the library, basketball court, dance studios, some classrooms, then last of all the canteen. I saw my friend, minus Sharon, sitting at our usual table. I went up to them with Kiara.

"Hey guys," I said. The girl responded, the guys just stared at her.

"Kiara this is Nil, Simmi, Rinni, Amar, Bharat, Vishaka, Neha, and Vicky. Neha and Vicky are together, so they act really lovey dovey."

She smiled when I said that. Then Swayam walked in, right on time.

"And this is Swayam. Everyone this is K-" But I was cut off.

"KIARA," said a girls voice from behind us. Kiara and I turned around, and the rest just stared. A look of shock came across Kiara's face.

"SHARON! What are you doing here?" she said.

"I study here, what are you doing here?" Sharon said.

"I just started here today," she said.

"What are doing with my friends?" said Sharon. Then a look of reality came across Kiara's face. I was still confused.

"What you know each other?" I asked.

"Know each other," Kiara said.

"Voh mere behein hai," said Sharon, we just stared at her. She had a sister?  
"You have a sister," asked Swayam.

"Oh yeah I remember Sharon complaining about her," said Rini.

Sharon and Simi shot an annoyed look at her. I looked at Kiara.

"You said your name was Kiara Prakash," I said.

"My full name is **Kiara Rai Prakash**," she said, " I just never say the Rai."

"What are you doing with my friends?" Sharon re-asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I was just leaving actually. It was nice to meet you guys, and thanks for showing me around Reyaansh," she said, and with that she walked off. Sharon was still in shock, just like rest of us. I went after Kiara.

"Wait Kiara," I called.

"What?" she said.

"Why did you walk off?" I asked.

"I have other things to do she said. And I don't really think Sharon would like me hanging out with her so…" she said.

"So you're just going to walk away," I asked.

"I know my way around thanks to you," she said, "Thanks again Reyaansh."

"Call me Rey," I said.

"I thought you said friends call you that,." she said, and with that she walked away.

_(Sharon's P.O.V)_

I can't believe that Kiara is here. I thought she was in America, does Papa know she's here. She didn't even call and ask me whether it was okay for her to study here.

"How come you never told us you had a sister Sharon," asked Vishaka.

"She moved to New York 2 years ago, to pursue her studies there. She was the smart one, but we never really kept in touch. I can't believe she's here though, I haven't seen or heard from her in 2 years. Now she is suddenly here. It is unbelievable."

THE NEXT DAY

_(Kiara's P.O.V)_

I was in the library, studying. After yesterday's fiasco with Sharon I realized it was better to lay low. It was my second day here, and I already so much homework. I decided to focus on that instead of worrying about friends.. Anyway if Papa found out I was back, he would kill me. Right now I living with one of my friends, and it was ok.

I was looking for my glasses, when a shadow fell over me.

"Looking for these," Reyaansh Singhania said, holding out my glasses in his hand.

I reached out to get them, but he pulled his hand away. I wasn't in the mood for this, so I turned stood up.

"So are you going to tell me why you have my glasses, or do I have to guess," I asked him.

"I stole them, yesterday," he said.

"Great first impression. First you watch me while I dance, then you steal my glasses. What are you going to do next, trip me over," I said, I made for my glasses again.

"No you aren't getting them, like I said yesterday you look so much prettier without your glasses," he said, and he put them in his pocket.

"Are you saying I look bad with glasses on?" I said, I had a way of twisting words.

"I never said that. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you," he said, trying to continue.

"So you had to steal my glasses to do that, you couldn't just say "Kiara can I talk to you," " I said interrupting him.

He put his hand over my mouth, it was like the whole world froze when he did this. I could feel my heart stop. I looked around, everyone's eyes were on me.

"I was wondering whether we could talk in private," he said.

I nodded, we walked out of the library. We found a bench, and I sat down.

"So what is so urgent that you to steal my glasses to talk to me," I asked.

"I wanted to ask you this yesterday, but you kept walking off. Swayam, Neha, Vishaka, Bharat, and Amar are in a dance group called the Weaklings. And they need a sixth dancer. I was wondering whether you would do it," he asked.

"Why don't you just do it?" I asked him.

"Because I am already in a dance group. The Dazzlers," he explained.

"Since I am guessing Sharon is in your group. I can't, I have other things to focus on. Anyway dancing is just a one off thing," I said. I stood to leave, but he pulled me back down.

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry but I can't" I said, and with that I walked away.

There was no way I was joining something that included Sharon, she would kill me. She would also hate me more than she already does.

_(Rey's P.O.V)_

I watched her walk away. I needed to get her to agree. She was only disagreeing because of Sharon. But if I showed her that we all wanted her, maybe she would change her mind. I sent a text to everyone telling them to meet me in that canteen. When I got there I saw everyone except Sharon there. I knew she wouldn't show, so I didn't bother to text her.

"Ok guys, you remember Kiara right," I asked.

"How could I ," said Nil dreamily, he always fell for girls.

"Well she is an amazing dancer, she could be better than…" I couldn't believe I was going to say this. "She could be better than Kria."

I saw the look of shock on their faces. I couldn't believe I said that. I mean I was in love with Kria, but she left me.

"Anyway, I think she could be your sixth dancer. But she refuses to say yes. So I was thinking why don't we show her why she should say yes," I explained. I told them the plan.

They all looked excited, it was a good plan. I just hoped it would work.

(Kiara's P.O.V)

I was reading, while leaning against a wall, when music suddenly started to play. I ignored it first, but then I saw people dancing, and it seemed like they were looking at me. I recognized them as Bharat, Vishaka, Amar and Rinni. Then Vicky, Nil, Swayam showed up. Then Neha and Simmi, then last of all, like I predicted Rey. They were dancing, and looking straight at me. But before I knew it, I was dancing too. By the end, I was dancing with them. When I realized this, I immediately stopped.

"You' re amazing," they all chorused.

"Thanks, but no," I said.

"Please you know how good we are, and we know how good you are. Why won't you," asked Rey.

"Because dancing is Sharon's thing, and I don't want to take that away from her. Anyway I have other things to focus on. If my father found out he would kill me. So I would love to, but I can't sorry," I said. I walked off, I really wanted to say yes. But I couldn't.

(Rey's P.O.V)

I can't believe that didn't work. Ok it was time for Plan C. And this was full proof.

"Ok I have one last plan, if this doesn't work then I don't what will," I said.

They all looked at me, I explained my last and final plan. The guys and I waited outside the girls locker rooms while waiting for the signal.

"Are you sure this will work," asked Swayam. I nodded

When we got the signal Swayam and I went in and stood next to Kiara or either side. She looked at us weirdly. Swayam took her book and put it in her locker. I closed the locker.

"What are you doing in the girl's locker room?" she asked.

"Please join the weaklings," asked Swayam.

She shook her head. We went on our knees and said please, she took a step back, we shuffled forward and Amar, Bharat, Neha and Vishaka joined us on their knees. I could see the look of shock across her face. Then it softened and she started to laugh.

"Please join them, if you don't then they can't compete. That means St. Louis won't even qualify. Unless the Dazzlers get included. But that doesn't matter. Please," I said.

"Fine," she said.

"What?" I said, shocked.

"I will" she said.

We all immediately jumped up.

"But I have 3 conditions," she said.

I looked at her, as if I was telling her to continue.

"1. We only practice early in the morning or after school, 2. No one knows about this. Don't say a word about this. Especially not to Sharon. Last, I don't want to be bothered anymore. Especially by you," she said, pointing to me. "If you stick to those 3 then I will join your team."

"Done. said Swayam.

"Rey don't bother her," said Vishaka.

"Neha won't say anything to anyone," said Neha.

"We can practice in the morning," said Swayam.

The Weaklings now had 6 dancers, and could compete. If only the Dazzlers were competing then it would all be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2: I like you as a friend

**Previously**

The Weaklings now had 6 dancers, and could compete. If only the Dazzlers were competing then it would all be perfect.

**Now**

A WEEK LATER

_(Kiara's P.O.V)_

It had been a week since I had said yes to being the sixth dancer for the Weaklings, and I had to admit it was great. I finally felt comfortable, and I had made good friends. I never got caught by Sharon, thankfully. Every time Sharon would be close I would leave abruptly. I was in rehearsal with everyone, we were rehearsing to "The Way I Are" By Timberland. This song was a song that Sharon and I used to dance to loads when we were younger. We even had this move, it was kind of like this hip pull. You put your hands in front of you. Then you would pretend you were pulling something, and your hip would pop. It would alternate. I used that in the chorus, it just worked out well. I was showing Neha, and Vishaka that move when I saw Sharon's reflection in the mirror. And if I saw her, she definitely saw me.

"Guys Sharon," I said.

We immediately tried to find me a hiding place. It proved to be harder than I thought it would. I finally found a hiding place by a huge pillar. I crouched down. I heard Sharon come in.

"Hey guys what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," they all replied.

"Just rehearsing as usual," said Swayam.

"We have the Footloose Finals to practice for remember," said Vishaka.

"How could I forgot, which reminds me I have a surprise for all of you. So meet at the canteen at lunch," she said, and with that she walked off. I waited just to be sure.

"Ok coast is clear," said Swayam. I stood up. We were rehearsing for another 10 minutes after that. I was the last one to leave, but I was stopped by Rey.

"What do you want Reyaansh," I asked him.

"So when are you going to tell Sharon that you are in the weaklings," he asked me, as I gathered my stuff.

"Never," I said.

"You have to tell her soon, she is getting suspicious," he said.

"Well she is just suspicious, she doesn't know anything. Now good bye Reyaansh" I said, I tried to leave but had no luck.

"If you answer this question honestly, and if you call me Rey. I will let you leave. And I will know if you're lying," he said.

"I like calling you Reyaansh, it annoys you and how would you know?" I asked him getting frustrated.

"Cause I am your best friend," he said.

"Uh no, we aren't even friends. Which is why I call you Reyaansh," I said, and I ducked under his arm.

But he grabbed my arm, and turned me to face him. I stared at him, it was kind of awkward. He had his arm around me.

"Why won't you tell Sharon?" he asked me.

"Because, she hates me. All her life I have been the smart sister who has always made her parents proud. She thinks that our father isn't proud of her, but he is. He is so proud of how well she is doing here. To him I am the smart daughter who got into a good school in America, and Sharon is the pretty talented daughter. Well I'm not the smart one. I left that school, because I felt enclosed and bored. What I really want to do is be normal and not be cooped up in a room with a bunch of nerds. I also just want my sister not to hate me," I said.

We hadn't really moved from the position. But his hand dropped, it made everything less awkward.

"Look now I know more about you than anyone else does," he said.

I sighed and walked away. He stooped me again.

"I though you said you'll let me go," I said.

"Call me Rey and you're free to leave," he said.

"Good bye Rey… aansh," I said, and I walked away.

I walked as fast as I could, so that he couldn't stop me. I went to the locker rooms and got changed. When I was about to leave the locker rooms I was stopped by Sharon.

"Sharon, what did I do now?" I asked.

_(Sharon's P.O.V)_

"I don't hate you and I know that you're part of the weaklings," I told her.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"I'm not stupid and I know almost everything that happens on this campus," I said "Anyway, I don't hate you. But you're right I did feel like that you're the one that papa is proud of. But now I know that I have been really rude to you. I just want to be your sister and I will do that by letting you stay in the Weaklings," I said.

She smiled, but then her smile dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"Well papa doesn't know that I am back in Mumbai. I have been living with a friend," she explained.

"Well you're moving in immediately then," I said.

"I can't papa will be so disappointed when he finds out that I left the school in America," she said.

"No he won't. He'll be happy to have his other daughter back.

"I can't,' she said.

"You can and you will or else you can leave the Weaklings," I said.

"Fine, but tomorrow," she said, I nodded.

I hugged her, it had been a long time since I hugged my sister, but this felt really good.

THE NEXT DAY

_(Kiara's P.O.V)_

"I can't do this," I said.

We were standing outside my house, I was about to confront my father. But I was really nervous. I heard the roar of a motor bike, and I saw Rey get off.

"Why is he here?" I asked.

"Ow hurtful," he said, walking up to us.

"He is here to support you," she said.

"How is having Reyaansh Singhania here going to help me?" I asked her.

"He's your best friend isn't he," Sharon said.

"You told her you're my best friend," I said, I hit him on the arm.

"I am, I know so much about you. And whether you like it or not you're one of my best friends," he said.

I rolled my eyes, Sharon opened the door.

"Papa I'm home," she said, " and I brought someone special."

Papa walked out of his office and looked straight at me.

"Kiara," he said.

"Hi papa," I said.

I gave a small smile, and waved. He cam towards me and hugged me. I was relieved that he was happy to see me.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"About a week and 3 days," I said.

"And where have you been living," he asked.

"With a friend… who is a girl," I added in.

"Well you aren't anymore. You are staying with us. Come, let me walk to your room," he said.

I turned and mouthed 'Thank You" to Sharon, she nodded. I looked at Rey, he smiled at me. I gave a tiny smile back.

THE NEXT MORNING

_(Sharon's P.O.V)_

I woke up and saw a note on my dressing table.

_Sharon tell papa I have gone to school early to study or something. I am actually at Weakling's practice._

It was a note from Kiara. I forgot that she was a weakling now. I knew she was happy being a weakling., and I wanted her to be happy. We have started to get along and I want nothing to come between that. It took me 20 minutes to get ready, and I asked Rey to pick me up. Thankfully papa didn't ask about Kiara, he was too busy to notice. I waited outside for Rey, when he finally came I got into the car. We drove to school in silence, I don't know why but since Kiara arrived it had been really awkward with Rey. I've been spending more time with Swayam. No matter what Kiara says, she is best friends with Rey. He likes her, whether it is as a friend or more I don't know. But I am happy that he is finally found a girl that he himself is getting closed to, not a girl that gets close to him. Then again Kiara does sound like Kriya so… When we finally got to school I went into the girls locker room. I saw Kiara brushing her hair.

"Are you ready for first period," I asked her.

"Almost, I hate accounting though. I mean I love math but this is so boring," she said.

"Too true," I said.

Simmi, Rinni and Neha joined us in walking. Everyone was crowding around a board outside the classroom.

"What's going on guys?" Kiara asked.

"There is a seating plan," said Vicky.

"It's boy girl, and in twos," said Nil.

"So who's next to who," I asked.

"Guess who Vicky is next to," Nil said.

"Neha," we all chorused.

She smiled, so did Vicky. It wasn't even funny how perfect they were for each other.

"Bharat and Vishaka are next to each other. Amar and Rinni are next to each other," said Nil. "And I am with… Simmi."

He was not as happy about that, as Simmi was. She grabbed his hand. He let go of her.

"That just leaves the four of you," said Vicky.

They looked at Kiara, Swayam and I. Rey then came up and joined Swayam. Kiara looked from me to Swayam and stopped at Rey. He smiled at her. She looked away.

"So who am I next to?" I asked.

A smug smile came onto Vicky's face.

"Sharon is next to Swayam, and Kiara is next to Rey," he said.

I smiled, I was actually happy to be next to Swayam. I saw Kiara roll her eyes.

"Lucky me," she whispered, I giggled.

As I walked in I sat down next to Swayam. Rey walked ahead of us and got to his seat first. Swayam and I were sitting behind them. Vishaka and Bharat were sitting next to them. Kiara was walking but she tripped over Vishaka's chair. Her books fell, but she didn't. Rey had caught her. They looked at each other. But I think Kiara realized that Swayam, Vishaka and I were staring and stood up straight. She then bent down to get her books. Vishaka helped her.

"I'm so sorry Kiara," she said.

"It's okay," Kiara replied.

She sat down at her desk. She didn't make any eye contact with Rey. He just looked at her. I kicked his chair. Swayam laughed, I blushed. Rey gave a questioning look.

"Don't stare at my sister," I hissed to him.

"I wasn't," he defended himself.

"Sure you weren't" I said to him

He looked away. It was kind of worrying me. Did he like my sister? Did Reyaansh Singhania have feelings for my sister Kiara Rai Prakash? I didn't know what to do, I also didn't know whether I was happy or not. I was happy that Rey had finally moved on, but I didn't know whether my sister was ready for it. I was scared for both of them and myself. My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher coming in. This lesson just dragged on for what seemed like forever, until finally the bell rang. The next lesson was Social Studies. We walked into the classroom. Thank fully there were no seating plans here. I sat down next to Kiara. She was in the middle of Simmi and I. Then our principle walked in. We all stood up . He told us to sit down.

"Class today your usual professor is on leave for a week so I am sitting in for you," he said. "Today's assignment is hopefully going to show new side of all of you."

We groaned, an assignment already.

"Now don't be that way. But seeing as the last time we did something like this it didn't work out as well as I thought it would. We have given I new approach to it. You are going to be put in partners of the opposite gender and you will have to spend time with them for the week. Learning about them. How they work, how they walk, what they like to do in their free time and so on. Then after a week you will have to give a report on why your gender is better than the opposite one. You are not allowed, however, to say because boys are the best or because girls can do everything. You have to give proper reasons like girls are better because it is easier for them to do this, but boys have it easier in this case. Something like that. The rest of the lesson you can discuss your plan with your partner, see the postings on the notice board at the back. I want the boys to go find out who their partner is then stand in front of their desks," he explained the task to us, then he sat down.

The boys went to the back and looked down the list, I heard some groans. I was kind of worried to know who my partner was so I closed my eyes. I heard someone cough in front of me. I opened my eyes, and saw someone I never thought I would be forced to spend time with.

_(Kiara's P.O.V)_

I was reading, while waiting for my partner to come to me. I was also whispering to my self "Please don't be Rey". I already had to sit next to him in Accounting. I didn't think I could handle being partners with him for this social studies project.

"Please don't be Rey, please don't be Rey," I kept whispering to my self.

"That's nice," said a voice from above me.

I looked up and sighed hard.

"Great, just what I wanted," I said, looking up into the eyes of Reyaansh Singhania.

"Looks like we'll be spending more time together," he said, sitting down next to me.

I looked over at Sharon, she was still staring at Swayam. I knew she liked him, and it was too obvious that he liked her. I didn't really know why they weren't together. I didn't really want to ask Rey, but he was best friends with both of them so…

"Ok I hate talking to you but I have to ask you. What is going on between Sharon and Swayam. I mean it is obvious they like each other," I asked him.

"Swayam has always liked Sharon, she just never liked him back. Now when she finally does like him back she is too worried that he is concerned with other things like the Footloose finals that he is too busy to care about her," he explained to me.

"Poor Sharon," I said, "no one is never too busy for love."

"That's what I said," he said, "well not in those exact words."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"If I only I could do all the work, but for a project like this it is hard," I said.

"Hey I'm smart,' he said.

"That's not why I said that," I said. "I already see you so much, now I am being forced to spend time with you."

"Hey you are forgetting that I am your best friend," he said.

I hated to admit it, but he was right he was my best friend. Well him and Sharon, and kind of Neha.

"That doesn't mean I like spending time with you," I said.

"Wait what?" he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't deny that I was your best friend. Which means you finally accepted that I am your best friend," he exclaimed.

I blushed and nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you do know a lot about me and you are nice to me. So yes you're my best friend," I said.

"Good cause you're kind of my best friend to, but don't tell Sharon. She'll kill me if I say that she's not my best friend," he said.

"You know, you don't have to say I'm your best friend," I said.

"But you are. I like you," he said.

Then everything froze.

"As a friend," he added.

I was still frozen, but I snapped back into reality and turned my head away to face the wall.

"So how are we going to do this," I asked.

"Why don't we alternate days. One day you pay attention to me, another day I pay attention to you. Then we can decide later on how we are going to present this," he said.

I didn't want to admit this, but that was a pretty good plan. I just nodded. We then decided that I was going first. So today he was paying attention to me. This was going to be a very interesting week.


End file.
